Hurtful Intentions
by RiddlePanda
Summary: One of Bakura's "lessons" becomes too much for both Ryou and Bakura.


****

HURTFUL INTENTIONS

Bakura: Wheee! Another story down. And just in time to watch my favorite show with that really kewl guy I like in it.

Marik: Darn it, he's talking about that stupid Moulin Rouge movie again.

Ryou: How wonderful life…Uh, no Marik, I don't think he's talking about that show.

Marik: Then what show is he talking about!?

Bakura: You know the one with the guy and the thing and then they do the thing and they go to that place and they do the thing again.

Marik: O.O!!!!!

Ryou: Marik! Not THAT kind of thing!

Marik: Then what the HELL are you two talking about!!!!!?????

Yami: Hey Tomb Robber! Beyblade is on. 'Stupid Tomb Robber.'

Bakura: Coming Baka Pharaoh!

Marik: (blink, blink) THAT WAS THE SHOW HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!?

Ryou: Yes. Why?

Marik: Never mind. Now before I go lose some of my brain cells, Bakura the M.R. obsessed does not own Yugioh, Beyblade, The Care Bears or Moulin Rouge cause if she did, then we would all be in serious trouble since she is crazy.

************************************************************************************************

Ryou's POV

"Ba…Bakura." was all I could manage to squeak out as I felt the life being drained out of me. My Yami, Bakura, had sliced up my body with his favorite knife, the one my grandfather gave me before he died. I wonder what he would say if he knew what his old hunting knife was being used for. I forcefully dragged myself into the bathroom and turned the water on in the tub. After stripping myself of my garments, I drag my bruised and heavily bleeding body into the tub. There was a larger space of tub to the left of me, probably to hold a vase or your shampoo there, so I laid my head down on it. It felt so cool on my head, not blinding fire like the rest of my body. I soon realized that my eyes were slowly closing. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I thought, 'Will I ever be happy?'

Bakura's POV

I arrived to my Hikari's house a few hours after I had left. Yes, I had sliced him up again, but nothing the vessel couldn't handle. I had been at Malik and his Hikari, who was exactly like his Yami, Marik's house. After the two started arguing on who was better looking, I decided to leave. As I entered the house, I thought my Hikari would probably still be on the floor or on his bed. I walked up the stairs and to his room. As I entered it, I heard a spongy noise beneath my feet. Kneeling down, I realized the whole room's carpet was soaked in water. I flicked on the light switch and my stomach tightened as I saw a spreading out trail of blood stretched from where my Hikari was laying to the bathroom.

I slammed the door to the bathroom open. "What the hell do you think you're…" I couldn't finish the words. The whole bathroom was flooded with water, and there in the overflowing bathtub, was my Hikari. The gentle gushing of the water as it left the tub lifted his head up ever so slightly. I rushed to the tub and quickly turned off the water, then lifted my light out of it. I placed him on his bed and checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faint.

"Ry…Ryou?" I asked softly. That was the first time in what seemed like forever that I used his first name. "W…Wake up. P…Please." I sounded like I was begging, but I didn't care. I couldn't have hurt him that bad. After what seemed like another five thousand years of my life gone, he gently started to open his eyes. "B…Bakura." he said weakly. "Shh, don't talk Ryou. You need to keep your strength." I said quietly. He nodded and shut his eyes again. I went back to the bathroom and drained all the water then got the first aid kit out of the closet. After bandaging his cuts, I picked him back up and took him to my room. There was no way I could let him get sick. It was supposed to go into the 30's that night and I couldn't let him sleep in a room that was covered in water.

With my Hikari now comfortably tucked in my bed, I went back to his room with the vacuum. I soaked up as much water as I could, emptying it in the bathtub when it was full. I turned on the heater in the room to allow the carpet to dry even more. Once I was done, I laid down on Ryou's bed. "Why? Why am I being like this? Usually I don't care if he lived or died." I rolled over and soon, sleep overtook me.

I woke up to the alarm going off. 7:30 it said. Ryou had to go to school today. How could he? He still had all those cuts and a severe loss of blood. He more than likely needed to go to the hospital. I rose up, feeling a damp spot on the sheets. "Damn, it must have soaked into the bed too." I felt a tingling on my cheek and I raised my hand to it. I gasped as I felt my skin. Dried tears. I rushed to the mirror and sure enough, my suspicions were correct. I had cried in my sleep. Me, Bakura, the greatest Tomb Robber ever to walk this earth had shed tears, tears that I hadn't shed in more than 5000 years. 

I went to the bathroom and quickly washed my face, then walked down the stairs. I smelled the cooking of bacon, so I rushed to the kitchen, knowing that the only people in the house were Ryou and me. He had lived by himself for a few years now. His family still lived in England. I got to the kitchen. By the stove, was Ryou cooking breakfast, a daily ritual I made him do so I didn't have to cook for myself. I could tell by the way he was grabbing on to the counter, that he could barely stand.

"Ryou." I said softly. He turned around wide-eyed, the look of fear on his face. "B…Bakura…I…I'm sorry I…I'm n…not done with breakfast yet…" he began to say. He started breathing heavily and his legs buckled beneath him. I rushed over and caught him before he completely fell to the ground. "Ryou, you shouldn't be up!" I yelled at him. I could see him flinch at the loudness in my voice. "Your bacon is burning." he said weakly. I reached up and turned off the stove. "I don't care about that Ryou. You're injured. You shouldn't be up." "B…But I need to go to school today." "I won't let you. You are staying at home in my bed today and I will take care of you all day."

I picked him up bridal style and carried him all the way back to my bedroom. I laid him down and pulled the sheets on top of him. I felt his cheek. It was slightly warm. He still had gotten a fever. I guess however long he had been in the tub had done the job. Ryou looked at me for a few minutes and then slowly he closed his eyes.

I went back to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the school's number. In my best "Ryou" voice, I told the secretary that "I" was sick and had to stay home. Once that was done, I looked in the cabinets for something for Ryou to eat. I hardly found any food in the cabinets, just some old stale crackers and a box of cereal. I went to the freezer. Nothing but ice and overly frozen ice cream. I finally opened the fridge, which broke my heart more than it already had been. All the beer that I had bought and about five packs of bacon. That was all I wanted to eat and I suddenly remembered that Ryou was allergic to pork products. 

I sighed, closing the fridge. No wonder my hikari was so frail and weak. The only decent meal he ever got was at that school he went to. No wonder he wanted to go today. No wonder he went every day except the weekends. I felt a jolt in our mental link and I rushed up to my room. Ryou was coughing violently. I got him a glass of water and helped him drink it. Once the coughing died down, I turned to leave the room. "W…Where are you going, Bakura?" Ryou weakly said. I looked at him. "I'm going out for a few hours. Try to get some sleep, okay?" He nodded weakly and laid back down. Within seconds, he was back asleep.

I went down to the basement and gathered up all of my knives that I had collected over the years, with the exception of one, a knife I took from Ryou that his grandfather had given him. I put it to the side and took the other ones up to the living room. I got all the beer out of the fridge and dragged it and the knives to my motorcycle. I drove to one of the nearby bars and went in. When I came back out, I was beer less and had about two hundred bucks. I drove to the local knife shop and sold all of my knives for about five thousand bucks. I went to the grocery store and bought a few groceries, enough to stock the kitchen again. I had to pry into some of Ryou's memories to see what he liked.

Once I got home, I stocked the shelves and began working on one of Ryou's favorite dinners. He had several memories of his mother making baked chicken with peas, mashed potatoes with gravy and macaroni and cheese. Using his memories of how he watched Ryou's mother make it, I tried my best to imitate her actions. 

Once everything was ready, I set the table and put the dishes of food on the table, covering them. I walked upstairs and into my room. "Ryou?" I asked quietly. He opened his eyes. "Bakura, how long did I sleep?" "It's about 6:00." "Oh dear, you must be starving, I'll get up and make you something!" He began to get up. "Don't get up, Ryou. I made you dinner. I'll carry you downstairs, but first, take this." I gave him some cough syrup that I had also bought at the store. 

Once he finished, I carried him down to the kitchen and helped him sit down. I pulled the covers off the dishes. Ryou gasped. "This…this is my favorite…" "I know. And I also want to let you know that I'm going to change my life Ryou. I sold all my beer and knives and stocked the shelves with food, food that I know are your favorites. And I promise never to hurt you again. I just want to ask your forgiveness Ryou. I'm sorry."

Ryou looked at the food and then at me. "I forgive you Bakura." He smiled, the same smile he always gave everybody. "Now let's eat before this food gets cold."

Ryou's POV

Bakura had let me share his bed with him tonight. He said that my room was still drying out. I felt glad that he had changed. And I also felt glad that I was wrapped in his arms. It felt so warm to be with him. Who knew that last night I was slowly dying by the same person that was now my protector. I sighed as I snuggled deeper into Bakura's embrace. I now was truly happy.

************************************************************************************************

Bakura: That was the best episode of Beyblade ever!

Yami: You say that after every episode.

Bakura: Who told you, you could talk!?

Yami: I am the Pharaoh!!! I do not need permission to talk.

Bakura: We'll see about that! Once I get done with you, you will never talk again!

Yami: And how will you do that, Tomb Robber?

Bakura: Ryou, Marik, Malik. Get "The Tape."

Yami: What's the tape?

Bakura: You'll see. The game is ever shifting. Always a new perspective.

Yami: Yes I've heard that speech before Bakura. Remember, Yu-Gi-Oh Volume Five: Evil Spirit of the Ring.

Ryou: We brought the tape Kura-san.

Marik: Sorry Pharaoh.

Malik: But we have to do this. (grab Yami and tie him up on the couch.)

Yami: What are you doing? Let me go!!!

Bakura: Now is the time I will finally get my revenge after five thousand years!!!! Behold Yami, THE CARE BEARS!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bakura: Now little readers of my little tale, review or I shall sic the Care Bears on you. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (deep breath) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
